


A Vulcan's Mind

by Angie91



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie91/pseuds/Angie91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Spock's thoughts during Jim's pregnancy and after the birth of their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vulcan's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly easing myself into writing again. The feedback for "Creation" and "Beloved One" has been really wonderful. I will try to finish "Creation" by continuing it or by wrapping it up at an earlier point. 
> 
> Possessive! and Top!Spock. Bottom!Jim. Unbetaed. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and I hope you like it!

Seeing Jim pregnant with his child gave Spock a feeling of deep primal satisfaction. Not even claiming the human as his during _pon farr_ had Spock feeling this content. Spock felt as though he had claimed Jim’s body from the inside out. With Jim pregnant with his child, no one could dispute the plain fact that Jim belonged to Spock and only Spock.

  
Jim was made to bear his offspring, Spock decided. The human’s hips were wide and full, which meant that Jim was not only healthy and well-fed but the delivery was more likely to be safe for both Jim and the child. Before Jim became pregnant, his backside was indeed generous with powerful muscle. Pregnancy only increased his ample rear with softening fat so that Jim’s body would better able to withstand injury and the child would be protected from impact.

  
What captivated Spock’s attention most was Jim’s belly, the house in which he child would reside until birth. At seven months of pregnancy Jim’s belly was round and full and curving from his frame. It was warm and soft to the touch, but if Spock pressed in gently his hand was met with resistance. The human’s womb grew taut with the ever-growing child and his muscles and skin stretched to accommodate the addition of mass.

  
Spock couldn’t help but rest his face against the round fullness in order to be closer to his child. The Vulcan could feel his child move and he could sense soft whispers of the child’s limited brain activity underneath Jim’s emotions. Spock could feel his mind reaching outward to connect to the dormant mind of his unborn child, but he would have to wait before establishing a parental bond between them.

  
While Spock lavished attention on Jim’s belly, gentle fingers often found their way into Spock’s hair. Fingers that smoothed and caressed with affection. Spock would raise his gaze to meet bright blue eyes. That caused Spock to lift himself up to sit next to his mate on their bed. Lips met and fingers carded through soft hair.

  
Sometimes the light touches were all that were needed in order to feel fulfilled and grounded within the relationship. Other times Jim and Spock needed more. Clothing was removed to reveal fertile, ample flesh underneath. Spock couldn’t get enough of Jim’s body. He wanted nothing more than to crawl inside the human’s body and spend eternity inside it, sharing it and being one. He wanted to remove all barriers between him and his mate. To know him everything about him down to the last atom that comprised Jim. However, Spock needed to content himself with burying himself within Jim’s tight channel and feeling surrounded by Jim’s heat. His hands touched every square inch of skin they could find. They needed to memorize and catalogue every mole and freckle. Every scar and imperfection that made Jim unequivocally Jim. Spock’s hands found their way to Jim’s full hips to better control the angle and force of his movements. His mate’s moans encouraged Spock to thrust deeper and harder into the swollen body beneath him until both men were at the very height of carnal pleasure.

  
But before the pair could fall off the plateau and fall into ecstasy, Spock raised one of his hands to Jim’s meld points and chanted the ancient words in order to plunge deep within the human’s mind. The feeling of penetrating and being penetrated filled their senses. Their pleasure was shared between them and whatever one half felt, the other half felt as well.

  
Jim’s body spasmed around Spock as his body trembled as wave after wave of white heat crashed into him. Spock groaned as he buried his face against his mate’s neck, inhaling Jim’s concentrated scent before biting soft skin. Spock’s orgasm tore through him violently as he continued to thrust into Jim until his strength left him. Before his weakening arms gave out on him and he could no longer support himself, Spock gently pulled out of Jim to lay beside him. He released a contented sigh and basked in the blissful afterglow.

  
Jim rolled onto his side so that he was facing Spock. Spock turned his head and saw the happiness and love Jim’s face clearly and openly expressed. Spock placed a hand on his mate’s cheek and leaned his head in so that their foreheads and minds were touching. He needed to get up and grab a damp cloth in order to clean both Jim and himself, but Spock found that he couldn’t move. Spock often felt this way whenever he needed to physically remove himself from Jim’s side. Without touching his human or having him close to his side Spock was not able to ensure his mate’s health or that his mate was not in need or want of anything. The Vulcan also felt like half of himself. Cold, alone, and empty. He would never have thought that one being could have such power over him, but seeing and feeling the love that his mate had for him and their child Spock would wish for no alternative.

  
During the remaining months of Jim’s pregnancy, Spock found himself becoming more and more reluctant to leave his side. Jim’s body expanded even further and he was having difficulty maneuvering his body and completing basic tasks. The human could no longer bathe himself or clothe himself without needing some form of assistance due to his large, round, and heavy belly. Spock had to admit that helping Jim pleased him greatly.

  
In order to ensure the survival and wellbeing of unborn offspring and the existence of future offspring, ensuring the survival and wellbeing of the bearer was paramount. Every time Spock procured a wholesome meal for Jim or helped Jim maintain his balance as he walked by placing a steadying hand on the small of his back, Spock was increasing the chances that his unborn child would remain in good health up to and after birth and thus contributing to the population of the Vulcan species. An important task that all members must take a part in repopulation in some shape or form. Helping Jim maintain his health also meant that there was a greater chance that Jim would survive childbirth and live to bear more of Spock’s children in the future. While not explicitly stated, it was implied that Vulcans within their childbearing years should have more than one child in order to quickly raise population numbers above the specie’s extinction and endangerment thresholds. Thankfully, Dr. McCoy had explicitly stated to Spock that Jim was in excellent health and would more than likely have healthy subsequent pregnancies.

  
At the ninth month of pregnancy, Jim was taken off duty and Spock took his place as acting captain. Jim’s belly was bigger than ever, much to Spock’s pleasure and satisfaction. His child was evidently growing and thriving inside his mate. Spock had thought on more than one occasion that claiming and impregnating Jim was the best decision he had ever made.

  
In Jim’s presence, Spock’s hands automatically found their way to Jim’s swollen abdomen, as though it emitted a magnetic field. His hands felt movement within and the soft, taut skin of his mate as they caressed the entirety of the warm mound. The Vulcan awaited the birth of his child with anticipation, but he knew he would miss the roundness and fullness of Jim’s belly. Spock knew that the only solution would be to impregnate the young captain as often as possible.

  
Spock and Jim continued to take pleasure in each other’s bodies up to the last day of the pregnancy. Jim’s appetite for sexual congress only increased over the nine months and Spock would be a poor mate if he refused to satisfy Jim’s reasonable desires.

  
Jim was riding Spock, alternating between moving his hips back and forth and lifting himself, with Spock’s help, only to engulf the Vulcan’s member with tightness and heat. Spock’s hands roamed greedily over his mate’s ripe belly, cock, and hips. He could never get enough of Jim’s body. Spock was amazed he had the strength of will to leave for duty on the bridge. Spock apparently had hit Jim’s prostate as Jim released a deep moan and his head tilted back revealing a soft, creamy throat just begging for Spock to bite it.

  
The two men were close to the edge when Jim felt a sharp pain around his back and abdomen. Spock sensed Jim’s fear and anxiety through their bond, which was amplified with their skin-to-skin contact. Spock gently pulled out of his mate and laid him on their bed. Spock quickly commed Dr. McCoy before clothing himself. The Vulcan grabbed a loose, soft robe traditionally worn by Vulcan females during this very occasion to maintain a semblance of privacy. He carefully maneuvered Jim’s body so that he could wrap the fabric around him. Spock placed a hand on Jim’s cheek and sent impressions of calm and reassurance. Jim’s eyes closed as he leaned into Spock’s gentle touch.

  
Spock sat by Jim’s side as his human labored. Sweat trickled down Jim’s face as he groaned in pain when a contraction hit. His cheeks were stained red and his plump, swollen lips parted while Jim’s blue eyes shone brightly with tears. Spock couldn’t help but think how his mate looked so alluring. As Jim progressed further into childbirth, his abundant hips writhed and undulated as it tried to find a way to cope with the sensations. It was as if Jim was in the throes of pleasure instead of the pains of birth. Jim’s great, heavy belly rose and fell with his hips’ movements. The Vulcan couldn’t take his eyes off of his human’s erotic dance. However, it was obvious that Jim was experiencing great discomfort and emotional turmoil, not bliss. Spock took Jim’s hand and told him soft words of encouragement and affection. Jim squeezed his hand in response and focused on breathing. Jim’s stress and fear decreased as his mind and body started to relax, much to Dr. McCoy’s relief. Spock’s other hand caressed his mate’s swollen abdomen, which comforted them both.

  
With the doctor’s instruction, the human began pushing. Jim’s laboring body, at this point, was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his dark blond hair became damp. His whole face turned a soft shade of red as he exerted all his strength to birth their child. Spock looked upon his mate with reverence. Not only did his mate’s body create and sustain life, but he had the means to give life. Spock could do nothing but hold Jim’s hand and encourage him to breathe through the pain. Jim released a shout of desperation and frustration before tears fell from his eyes. Spock felt helpless and wished he could help ease the child out if only to take some of his mate’s pain away. Jim could do nothing but follow his instincts and continue to push through each powerful contraction when the newborn was finally held by Dr. McCoy’s steady hands.

  
Jim fell back against the pillows and released gasps of relief. Their child was cleaned, weighed, and inoculated before being placed in Jim’s trembling arms. Tears continued to fall from the human’s eyes but he was smiling down at the infant. A swell of emotion gripped Spock when he saw his child for the first time. He breathed deeply to try to calm and center himself but it was all for naught as Jim offered to let Spock hold their newborn son. The Vulcan accepted the small bundle and held it close to his body. He felt a dampness on his cheeks, a foreign sensation but not unwarranted given the situation. Spock placed a finger lightly to his child’s temple and proceeded to form the parental bond. He sent a wave of comfort and love through the forming link. After it was complete, his son was fed and placed in a basinet in which to sleep.

  
Before Jim succumbed to sleep, Spock pressed a light kiss to his forehead and the human answered by smiling brightly up at Spock. Spock smoothed Jim’s hair and the human closed his eyes, reveling in the soft touches. Spock continued running his fingers through dark blond hair until his mate’s breathing slowed and evened out in well-deserved sleep.

  
After Spock was certain that both his mate and son were safe and in good health, Spock settled onto the floor and sank into meditation. He looked back on his memories of the last nine months leading up to this moment and found them to be quite emotionally and sexually satisfying. The bond between Jim and Spock only strengthened and their emotional connection only deepened by Jim’s pregnancy and their impending parenthood.

  
As the Vulcan began to emerge from his trance, Spock became aware of a truth that resonated deeply within himself: Spock greatly anticipated and desired to impregnate Jim again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
